


Big Trouble in Little Ikebukuro

by CircusTalia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Character Growth (literally), G/T, Giant/Tiny, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CircusTalia
Summary: In a city where high schoolers are gang leaders, a dullahan without a head is an average sight for residents, and swords possess people, then someone turning into a giant should be mundane, right? Right?





	Big Trouble in Little Ikebukuro

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by Anonymous (yay, my first commission!).

Despite all the crazy shit he’s witnessed, Shizuo never once thought about the possibility of being in a doctor’s office that was too small for him. He was practically squished inside the room, his limbs ached, and the only thing that could have matched his growth spurt was his growing temper.

 

The day had started off normally enough, too. The man with bleached blonde hair and bartender get-up was tagging along with Tom around Ikebukuro. It was crowded, as usual. They had just finished another job, wherein Shizuo pulverized the living hell out of another bastard that was trying to get away with skipping payments. What made the situation more irritating was that the slimy bastard tried pass on his debt to his own wife, who had nothing to do with the situation. It very much ended in Shizuo slapping the guy across the other side of the street, body slamming against a brick wall whose bricks fell upon impact. Tom reprimanded Shizuo as usual, leaving his side to check on the guy and scold him like a child. While Tom was away, Shizuo leaned against a nearby light pole, pulling out a cigarette from his pack and putting it between his teeth. As he lit up the cigarette, a person covered head to toe in black walked past him. He didn’t know where they came from, and quite frankly, he didn’t care. What was strange was when the black-coated person looked up at him briefly, a greater darkness in their eyes forming as their eyes met. But they kept walking past him, everything happening as if it were all insignificant.

It had been an hour after this encounter that Shizuo and Tom were in the middle of the city, using the rest of the day to wander around aimlessly. They were making small talk when it happened.

 

Shizuo stopped walking, putting a hand over his forehead. Tom took notice of this and looked down on his friend.

 

“Hey, you alright?” Tom asked.

Shizuo shook his head. “Damnit, this headache is driving me insane…”

“Yo, man, why don’t we get you away from this crowd for a bit.” Tom grabbed Shizuo’s arm and placed him against the front of a local fast food joint. That’s when it happened. Shizuo’s body grew at an exponential rate. At first, it was only a few inches of growth in height. Since he was a tall person to begin with, not many people took notice. But then he started growing beyond that. In a matter of minutes, he had grown up to ten feet. His headache went away by the time he reached thirty-five feet. By then, he had drawn in more of a crowd of tiny people. They all looked in suprise at the massive giant Shizuo had become.

 

A few police officers arrived at the scene, pulling out their guns with shaky hands. Shizuo perked an eyebrow in confusion. He grabbed the tip of the gun.

“Hey, careful with that,” he warned. He pushed his pinky against the police officer who fell hard on the floor.

People began screaming as shots were fired in his direction. Shots that felt nothing more like bug bites to him.

“Ow,” Shizuo complained. “Stop doing that!”

He didn’t mean for that to sound frightening, but it did as the ones who pulled the trigger ran away.

“Hey, wait!”

Shizuo reached his hand out, but pulled it back when he saw that it was big enough to engulf at least five people. He slammed his hand back against the building behind him, causing a hole and making even more people scream.

“Damnit!” he gritted, making sure to muffle his mouth as everyone continued to freak out.

Tom wasn’t immune to freaking out. He was practically pulling his hair and looking for some way to get them out of the area. Which is hard to do when one of you is a giant that overlooks the city. It was just their luck when Celty came riding in. She jolted her “head” back, pulling out her cellphone and typed rapidly.

_What happened?_

“I don’t know,” Tom answered. “One minute he was feeling sick, the next he became like this,” he gestured to his friend.

Shizuo began to feel a bit annoyed at everyone panicking over his size. His clothes were still intact, so he searched in his coat pocket for his cigarettes. Unfortunately, those didn’t grow with him in size, so he began getting more irritated. Celty could sense his frustration and did the only thing she could do.

She covered the entire city with her black fog. She typed again on her phone.

_Hop on._

Tom straddled himself behind her as Celty summoned a helmet for him to wear. She rode faster than she normally did, allowing Shizuo to take easy steps.

“Uh, Celty, don’t you think it’ll be dangerous for me to walk when I can’t even see what I’m stepping on?” Shizuo asked.

Celty manipulated the fog to spell out her thoughts.

_Everyone’s okay. If they’re in the fog, no one can get hurt from outside forces._

Shizuo’s concerns didn’t disappear, but he trusted Celty, so he continued his steps.

They were a few blocks away from Shinra’s apartment when he ran outside calling Celty’s name. Before he could even ask her why the city was engulfed with her mist, his mouth was agape as he stared at the behemoth size of Shizuo.

“Woah! Shizuo, what happened to you?!”

Shizuo sighed. “Was hoping you could tell me that. Any way you can check me out?”

Shinra adjusted his glasses as he turned from Shizuo to the direction of his apartment.

“We might need a bigger examination room.”

 

And that was where Shizuo ended up at. Somewhere underneath the bustling of Ikebukuro. They had entered Shinra’s secret facility through an entrance that was normally used for smuggling vehicles and weapons. While Shizuo managed to enter the underground facility fine, it was getting into the room that was the more difficult part.

The door was huge for Celty, Shinra, and Tom, but it was small for Shizuo to enter through. They were all at a loss of what to do.

“I think maybe Shizuo should try going in first,” Tom suggested. “That way he won’t have to worry about squashing us when he gets in.”

Shinra and Celty agreed. Shizuo squeezed himself through the door. He could feel his ass sticking out, his face turning red from embarrassment at that mental image. Somehow, someway, he got inside the room, albeit with jangled limbs. He placed his hands carefully along the walls as he crisscrossed his legs. The rest of the gang entered the room without issue.

Shinra asked the typical questions one would ask at a doctor’s office before placing several suctions on his skin. He looked at the red marks that trailed in various parts of Shizuo’s skin.

“What happened here? Did you get these before or after you grew?”

Shizuo lifted his sleeved-up arm. “Hm? These? Oh yeah, I got shot at before I came here. It happened after I became a giant.”

Shinra grew a wide grin. “That’s amazing! You’re a little bigger than average, but maybe I could peel some of your skin and-”

Shizuo pinched the nearest unused monitor and squished it to dust between his fingers.

Shinra gulped. “Hear ya loud and clear.”

Getting the suctions on Shizuo’s arms was fine enough, but Shinra still needed to place some on his chest and head, which was not only difficult to do, but also awkward at Shizuo’s new height. Shizuo could sense the awkwardness, too, and in this rare moment he couldn’t find himself getting angry at the lunatic doctor. Shizuo shifted himself in the room, his legs already crossed tightly. From his perspective, he could see the tops of his friends’ heads (or in Celty’s case, the top of her helmet). He grabbed Shinra by the coat, who yelped before he turned his head up to meet Shizuo’s gaze.

“This might help put those things on me,” Shizuo explained. “I can unbutton my shirt, too, if that’ll make it easier.”

Shinra was still alarmed, but replied with, “Yeah, that’d help. Thanks.”

Shizuo used his free hand to unbutton his shirt, as Tom and Celty did their best to not look up. He hovered Shinra over there, where Shinra placed more suctions on his chest. He used up all the ones in his hands and needed more. Celty sensed his distress and used her powers to hand him more, averting her gaze by covering her peripheral vision from Shizuo’s legs up. Shizuo brought Shinra to his head, where Shinra finished up putting the sections.

 

 

After the examination, Shinra concluded that Shizuo’s body, aside from his size, remained average. There weren’t any viruses or drugs detected inside his body. Celty touched the tip of her helmet before typing away.

_If it wasn’t science that made him grow, then he could have possibly been cursed._

“Cursed?” Tom asked.

Celty continued.

_It’s not too far-fetched. I’ve witnessed humans receiving curses before. Although the curses I used to witness involved animal transformations and possessions. This is the first that seems to deal with size._

“A curse, huh?” Tom looked at Shizuo, who was rubbing his forehead. “I guess it wouldn’t be hard to believe someone would want to curse him. The real problem is that I don’t know who did.”

“How long am I supposed to be this size for?” Shizuo asked. “Don’t curses normally have a time-limit of some sort.”

 _You’re thinking of spells_ , Celty wrote _. Curses can last up to a lifetime or until the cursed party has appeased the one who placed the curse in the first place._

Shizuo sighed again. “Just my luck. I won’t be able to go out in public anymore without scaring the shit out of everybody. How the hell am I supposed to eat? Where do I even go to take a piss or a shit? FUCK!” Shizuo’s voice boomed, shaking up the room and causing Tom, Shinra, and Celty to lose their balance a little. Shizuo noticed, averting his gaze from everyone. “Sorry,” he said more softly.

Tom patted Shizuo’s kneecap. Shizuo looked down at Tom, who was smiling up at him.

“Hey, relax,” Tom advised. “It’s not the end of the world. I’ve dealt with worse messes from you. We’ll figure something out.”

Shizuo smiled, digging his fingers into his pocket before feeling the cigarette pack that was too small for him now. He opened his hand to Tom, offering it to him.

“Thanks, man.”

Shinra took out a map of the facility.

“Hm…you know, there might be a place for you to stay here,” Shinra said aloud. “Follow me.”

 

There was a holding unit for jets and planes that was a cozy size for Shizuo. He could room there until they could find a way to get him back to his normal size. He was allowed access to the cleaning machines that were used for such vehicles to wash himself. As for food, Shinra had a few strings pulled to where unused food from places that couldn’t be disclosed would be delivered to Shizuo’s unit. Luckily, it was enough to quell his appetite.

Shizuo could leave the unit when it during twilight hours. Tom would schedule their meetings around that time, which showed the upside of being a giant: Shizuo’s size was enough to get those who tried to skip out to pay up, all without a word.

 

When news spread about Shizuo’s growth, Akane was the first to distress.

“How am I supposed to kill you if you’re this big?” she cried.

Shizuo comforted the little girl, picking her up and petting her with a finger.

“David killed Goliath, didn’t he? My size doesn’t make me indestructible.”

This made Akane smile and she hugged his finger.

 

If Shizuo could find Izaya and squish him, then he would have been much happier with this size change.


End file.
